1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to extension spray devices. More particularly, it concerns such devices that remotely support and operate conventional aerosol spray cans having a crimped-cap closure and a moveable control valve stem extending from the closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aerosol dispenser cans popularly called "spray cans", are widely used for spraying many different types of compositions on to various substrates. Frequently, it is desireable to apply the sprayed material on a surface that is not conveniently reached with the spray can held in the hand of the user, e.g., spraying paint on a ceiling or spraying insecticide along a baseboard. Such situations make it desireable to have a device in the nature of an extension arm to which the spray can may be attached and operated by the user located remotely from the spray nozzle.
Extension tools for remotely supporting and operating aerosol cans have been developed and patented (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,859; 3,716,195 and 3,861,566). These prior art devices involve various methods for fastening the spray can to the extension tool and for actuating its control valve.
Various other arrangements have been developed and disclosed for actuating the control valve and hold the can (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,878; 3,066,838 and 3,318,493). Some of the prior devices have used can holding arrangements that clamp or grip the spray can only around the periphery of the crimped-cup closure for the can (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,260 and 3,112,849).
Notwithstanding these prior developments on extension spray devices, the use of aerosol spray cans could be further advanced by additional improvements in spray extension devices that would provide advantages in operation, ease of can attachment, and detachment, in handling or the like.